


Handcuffs and other things you don’t expect before your first date

by nothing_much



Series: Handcuffs and first dates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Underage Drinking, Yeah Derek Hale, or gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Yeah, well. Stiles had a rough day. OKAY. And he got caught, so. It's his birthday. And now the guy across from him is Cute, with a capital C.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Handcuffs and first dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Handcuffs and other things you don’t expect before your first date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this happened.

So it was Friday night and Stiles found himself quite tipsy, and handcuffed to a chair in the Police station. Not that he couldn’t pick the lock, but the guy on the chair at the desk beside him was catching his attention. He could pick the lock later. 

The man beside him was the prototype for tall, dark and handsome. He seemed younger than the regular criminal, and he looked worried. Or rather he looked worried, and his eyebrows looked like they were going to kill someone. It was kind of adorable. Stiles couldn’t see his hands, the man had them hidden in his knees, which were hidden by the desk. But he was in casual clothing, if you couldn’t call a leather jacket casual, nothing was. He smirked to himself. Maybe he was more than quite tipsy. He had been at it since noon. 

It was his birthday. He turned 18 today. It had been a shitty day, made worse, with a run in with a car this morning. Or well, he had avoided the car and crashed into a wall. The ER had told him he was lucky getting away with bruised ribs, face and well, generally lucky, it still hurt like mad though. He’d felt shitty enough to contact one of the kids at school who sold alcohol, and bought himself a bottle to forget what he could. He’d taken the one-man party to his favourite spot in the woods, where he’d subsequently been found by one of the deputies and brought into the station. YAY. 

Now they were expecting his custodian to come and bail him out. Well. They were expecting their boss, the Sheriff. He was expecting his father, the same. They all knew a furious Sheriff would show up sooner or later. He might as well enjoy what little time he had left on this earth.

“Pst” he tried to get the gorgeous guy’s attention. It didn’t really work, so he tried harder. “Pssht”.

The guy looked at him, and then he looked away again. 

“Pssshttt” whops, there were definitely spitting going on. “Hey, you? What are you in for?” he tried to whisper, it came out somewhat louder than his normal voice. 

They guy looked at him eyes growing worriedly. His eyebrows trying to make an escape to his hairline. He looked around and pointed at himself, and mouthed “Me?”.

“Yes, you” Stiles nodded proudly. “What are you in for?” he wheezed. 

“Well” the guy said and looked around. “I didn’t do anything; I’m just waiting for the Sheriff. They told me to sit here”.

Stiles felt not only his mouth, but his whole face break out in a smile. 

“I’m waiting for him too” he told tall, dark and handsome. Maybe if his dad had to deal with this poor guy first, he would have some mercy on Stiles. Well, Tall, dark and handsome nodded. He was perfect, Stiles was going to ask him for a date. 

The guy looked around, like he was searching for someone, while Stiles inspected his face. The stubble was like perfect. He’d like to just nuzzle into it, and see if it was soft, or if it scratched. He snickered.

Now Perfect stubble was looking at him, like he was searching for something. 

“Why are you waiting for the Sheriff instead of being dealt with by the arresting deputy? Did you kill someone?” Cute guy asked, and now he looked curious. His eyebrows had made a comeback, and tried to unite in his face. 

“Oh, no, I’m waiting for my dad” Stiles tried to calm Cutie down. Then he wheezed under his breath “He’s going to be sooo mad” and as if he was letting Tall, dark and handsome in on a secret, he continued wheezing “I have been drinking,” he looked around to see if anybody else was listening, “alcohol, I’m not supposed to”. 

The man nodded looking very serious. “One could never figure, by just looking at you” he said and looked at the swaying teen. “You look totally sober”.

Stiles glared at him. Was he being sassy? No he looked serious. 

“Sooooo?” he asked again to try to get the guy’s attention back, because he’d been looking around like he was trying to catch someone else’s attention. “why are you waiting for the Sheriff?” 

Tall, dark and handsome looked at him and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything he was interrupted by a racket from the entrance. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Yep, that was his father approaching. 

“Well, bye now” he said as he picked the lock of his handcuffs, and dove in under the desk. Trying to crawl under the desk, he heard his father approach, and pass him by, and he saw the open door and freedom. 

Then he saw a pair of black jeans, and sneakers. Right in front of him. There where no way to go around them. At all. He was caught.

“Is this who you’re looking for sir?” a voice asked. He looked up the body of Tall, dark and handsome. Well, now the guy had certainly lessened his chances for a date with Stiles. This was not how fellow felons treated each other. Stiles was a Sheriff’s kid, he ought to know. There was obviously no honour among thieves, however much the movies told him so. Colour him disappointed. 

Another, very familiar pair of legs joined black jeans. They wore light uniform pants, and his father’s familiar boots. Well sh*t. He slowly looked up, and met his father’s eyes. 

“Happy Birthday, son. If you’d been at home, you would have been able to enjoy the surprise party we threw for you. But. Well. Here we are” the Sheriff looked down at him. Stiles cringed. 

“Surprise” he tried.

His dad was not impressed. Tall, dark and handsome looked even less impressed. 

“And I see you’ve met Derek my new deputy” his father said and shook said man’s hand. 

“Tell me if you’ve changed your mind and rather stay in a motel until your flat is done, son” the Sheriff said and squeezed the man’s shoulder. Stiles stayed on the floor, and tried to crawl towards the door, now that his father’s and Tall, dar – Derek’s attention was not on him. He didn’t get very far before his father reached down and caught him by his jeans’ pocket. 

“Hey there, son” he said. “It’s like you don’t know me” Stiles stayed put. “Stand up, son” the Sheriff told him, to which he obeyed and stood. 

Tall, dark and handsome Derek was not very much taller than him. He looked even better up close, and he smelled like heaven. And it seemed that Stiles would be able to take him home. He smirked. If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again. He would woo the guy so hard, he’d not know what hit him. If he was something, it was resilient and resourceful. Well his dad said stubborn and up to no good, but that was just splitting hairs. He could hear his father groan, when he looked at him. He didn’t only know his father. His father knew the look in his face. It was the same one he’d seen eight or so years, at the mere mention of the strawberry goddess Lydia Martin. 

*

It took sober Stiles ten days, fourteen home cooked meals including weekend breakfast, and a lot of talking. But he got his first date before Derek moved into his own apartment. The second included moving furniture. Stubborn or resilient, whatever it was, it payed off because now he could title himself Deputy Derek’s boyfriend.


End file.
